Classic
by sunashiii
Summary: Based off the song Classic by J.Y. Park ft. Taecyeon, Wooyoung and Suzy. They had something timeless, a Classic Love. But her groom didn't like it but her friend was their knight and was willing to die to keep that Classic Love alive.


**Classic**

 **By Lullaby**

" _ **Somethings are timeless. Classic."**_

The two cars parked across from each other. A boy with spiky wild blonde hair stepped out of his orange Mustang with a black stripe on the hood. He was dressed in orange sweat pants with a big yet fitting black shirt that had two white stripes on his left sleeve and the numbers 00 on his back. A black beanie sat on top his head. White Nike shoes covered his feet. His sky blue eyes looked across the lot to see the other person stepping out.

Stepping out of the black BMW i8 a pink haired women stepped out. Her emerald green eyes were covered by black shades. Long waist length pink hair was pulled into a high ponytail her bangs swept to the side. She was dressed in black knee ripped skinny jeans, a black form fitting sweater that hung off her shoulders. A pair of black and gold wedge Nike heels.

They walked until they were mere feet from each other. The blonde man clearly standing taller than her by a good 5 inches or so. They looked to be staring each other down, sizing each other up.

A grin broke of the man's face and he hugged the pink haired woman who also gave out a smile.

"It's been forever since I last saw you Sakura-chan!" The blonde yelled out with a happy grin on his face.

"Long time no see Naruto." The women, now known as Sakura took her shades off to let Naruto see her full face.

"So what'd you want to meet up about?" Naruto asked her.

"Here." She handed him over a white rectangle bow wrapped up in an orange ribbon.

Taking the bow off he opened it to find a detailed black and gold face mask with an envelope under it. Taking the envelope he opened it to read what was inside.

 _Dear guest,_

 _You have been invited to celebrate Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata's engagement party! This event will take place at the Hyuga Estate. Address-XXX. Don't forget your mask! This is a Masquerade Ball._

 _The party will be from 7-10. Hosting the party will be the father of the bride, Hyuga Hiashi. The music will be provided by a DJ. Food will be served at 8:30._

 _RSVP- Call XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 _More info.- Call XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 _Have a wonderful day!_

After reading the letter Naruto looked up to Sakura who had a smile on her face. He gave her a smile back. Taking the mask out of the box he placed it on his face and begun to make poses with it.

"So will you be my plus one?" Sakura asked as she laughed at the face he was making.

"Of course!"

"Great because I was not gonna take no for an answer. So be at that address by 7, 8 at the lastest okay."

Naruto gave her a nod and dropped the box and mask off at his car and they begun to talk and catch up on what was happening in each others lives.

" _ **Whenever our eyes meet, whenever I hear your voice. I still feel the happiness flowing."**_

Entering the grand ballroom Naruto felt slightly out of place but at the sametime not. He was dressed in black pants, a white button up with a black vest on. Around his neck was a gold bow tie. The upper half of his face was covered by the finely detailed black and gold mask making his sky blue eyes stand out a lot. With a smile on his face he saw his 'date' standing behind the DJ booth.

Walking up to the DJ booth he slid in between people and ducked under moving arms. His 'date' was dressed up in a red strapless high-low masquerade down with a black choker around her neck. A black one eyed hollowed out masquerade mask covered her left eye. Her emerald eyes popped out a lot with the black mask. Her long pink hair was curled and up in an updo. Even her bangs were curled at the ends.

Walking up to her he gave her a hug and then proceeded to go to the punch table.

Sakura gave him a hug and smile in return as she held one of the earphone speakers to her ear. She watched him walk over to the punch table which was by the bride and groom. They most definitely dressed to impress. A huge white masquerade gown with a white and gold hand held mask that made her light silver eyes stand out. Her long Hime cut raven hair was pinned up in a beautiful updo.

The groom was dressed up in a navy blue tux with a black button up underneath. Black shows and a very detailed silver mask complimented his ebony eyes.

Standing by the pair was the bride father. He was the only one who did not have a mask on. Dressed in a black tux with a white button up under. He looked over the crowd from his position on the stage. Eyeing what everyone was doing. He tried to make small conversation with his future son-in-law but did not succeed.

She also watched at the bride walked away from the groom who seemed to be ignoring her whole existence as if she did not even exist. He didn't seem to care as she walked away but she caught a slight shift of his eyes as he watched her leave his side. The bride seemed to be walking towards someone, who just so happened to be her blonde friend. Raising a brow she kept on with the music.

The bride walked passed a waiter who had a tray of drinks on them. She accidently bumped into him and a glass fell on her dress. Quickly apologizing to the waiter she ran to the nearest restroom. Hoping that no one saw that. But sadly Sakura had saw it. Leaving the DJ booth she handed it over to her friend who was also a DJ leaving him to take care till she fixed this problem.

Before going into the restroom she made a detour into one of the rooms. Quickly going in and out she entered the restroom where the bride would be.

*Knock Knock*

She knocked on the stall where she saw the train of the ruined white dress.

"S-sorry someone's in here."

"Here, Hinata." Sakura dropped the dress over the stall. She heard a gasp and a zipper unzipping and one zipping up.

"Thanks Sakura." The bride, Hinata thanked with tears nearly in her eyes.

"No problem Hinata what are friends for. Beside don't you have a engagement party to get back to?" Sakura raised a brow as she saw Hinata sigh a bit. She really wasn't surprised though. This was an arranged marriage to bring the Hyuuga Company and Uchiha Company together and more money.

"Oh yeah. Thanks again Sakura." Hinata walked out of the restroom in a thick strapped white babydoll dress.

Picking up the ruined dress Sakura left the restroom and threw the dress into the room she had gotten the babydoll dress from. Walking back to the DJ booth she took it over once again.

" **Our classic love. Just like the classic songs we keep listening to. It doesn't change even when time passes."**

Naruto watched as a girl with long raven hair walk towards the table with snacks on it. He smiled up at her from the other side of the table. She blushed and smiled back at him. He picked up a cup and poured some punch into it giving it to the raven haired girl. She blushed a deep red and accepted it with a slightly shaky hand. He grinned even more.

Walking towards the clear see through glass panel he stood on one side while the raven haired girl walked and stood in front of him on the other side. She dragged her finger across the bumpy glass panel tracing it with her finger. He followed along her finger till he made eye contact with her. She was lost in his pretty sky blue eyes and he lost in her light silver ones.

He pulled out a orange handkerchief and pulled it up to only let it fall to reveal a beautiful red rose. He hand it to her as he walked to her side of the glass.

They didn't seem to notice the disapproving and angered eyes of the man who was hosting the party.

He whispered something into her ear and left. She stood there looking at his retrieving back in confusion, her cheeks a bright red colored.

" **Since you made an appearance in front of me, everything in my life started to change bit by bit. (Baby) I know too well that my eyes will have you and your eyes will have me forever and that would be the only way."**

Naruto was waiting at the park for her. He was dressed in black jeans with a grey v-neck and a blue and grey varsity style jacket on. Black shoes covered his feet.

He had been waiting for 10 minutes now waiting for her. He worried if she knew where to go or if something bad happened to her. For some reason after the party ended he kept repeating her name in his head.

'Hinata.'

It was beautiful and fitted her perfectly but she also shared the same name as the bride of the party he went to. He had thought that maybe she could have been the bride and if she was he was going to be dead when Sakura found out. He kept thinking and thinking not even noticing that the person he had been waiting for was already there.

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned around to find Hinata standing there in a white skater skirt with a navy blue button up tank top tuck into it. Her long raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail and white flats adored her small feet.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan you alright with me calling you that?"

"I-it's okay if you don't mind me calling you Naruto-kun."

"No problem!"

"Wow this place looks gorgeous! How'd you find such a pretty place?" Hinata looked around the park it was unlike any other park she had been to. It felt natural like nothing had missed with anything there. With beautiful crystal clear pond to the grand oak trees.

"Come on I'll show you around that's why I rented some bikes!" He hands one bike to her and the other was for himself. They rode around the park till it was nearing evening.

" **Our classic love, just like the classic music we keep listening to. It doesn't change even when time passes."**

Naruto was standing on the roof of an ice cream shop he and Sakura would come to a lot as kids. Today had been a great day. First he got to hang out with Hinata for the whole day and then he got to eat ramen that was on the house! That like never happens to him so you can guess how happy he was. It wasn't like he couldn't afford the ramen it was just that he liked to eat ramen and most of the time he went to Ichiraku he spends nearly $100s worth of ramen and it was hurting his bank account.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He shouted with a grin on his face only to be shoved into the fence.

"What the hell Sakura?!" What the hell was her problem? He hadn't done anything to her so why the hell she shove him into the fence, quit harshly too

"This." She gave him a disapproving look she held her arm out so he wouldn't walk away. Taking out what was in the manila envelope she threw it at him and walked away.

He picked up one of the photos on the ground to see himself and Hinata riding on the bike and looked as if they were a couple.

'She was the bride. Fuck Naruto you fucked up big time!' Naruto buried his head into his hands. He had fucked up yeah he would admit that but that didn't mean he regretted that date. Hell he go on another one with her if he had the chance. She was different from the rest of the girls he had known in his life. He felt different when he was around compared to when he was around Sakura. He genuinely...loved her. Was that what he was feeling?

" **Your, and my, classic love, just like the classic movies we keep watching. I still want it no matter how many times I watch it. It's classic."**

" **My love listen, I didn't believe in eternal love. But since I don't know why I had my mind set that my wife should be you, and I want to see the sunrise in your arms together. Everyone is surprised at my attitude like this."**

Hinata was sitting on the white love seat with her head down. Trying to figure out if she really wanted to go through with this. She liked Naruto A LOT but she didn't want to make her father mad. She didn't want the business to go down hill because of a discussion she made. She didn't even move when she heard the door open.

Sakura walked in. Dressed in black leather pants with a black and grey cropped hoodie and black high tops. Her long pink hair was let down. Black shades sat on her head. Her outfit was nowhere near fit for the very formal wedding Hinata was having.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Hinata was confused as to why Sakura was dressed as she was and why she placed down a pair of white sneakers near her feet.

Sakura didn't answer her as she sat down right next to her. She leaned against the armrest as she watched Naruto walk in and extended his hand out to her.

Hinata getting the hint was hesitant at first but quickly changed her shoes and took Naruto's hands into her own and ran with him out of the building where the wedding was to be held.

" **It's timeless just like plastic. It'll never change cause its Classic."**

Sakura spoke as she watched them run out the door. Standing up from her seat she walked out the door with Hinata's heels in her hands a smirk/smile on her face. Stepping out of the room she made her way towards the exit and to her car.

In the room where the wedding was to be held the groom stood there annoyed that the bride hadn't come out yet. Suddenly a man ran into the room and quickly ran to Hiashi and whispered something into his ear. But Sasuke had heard it.

He left the podium in rage and walked out of the room. Hiashi only stood there, though he didn't seem mad no he looked almost proud of his daughter, not that he let anyone see it.

" **Our classic love. Just like the classic music we keep listening to. It doesn't change even when time passes. Your, and my, classic love, just like the classic moves we keep watching. I still want to watch it no matter how many times I watch it."**

" **It's Classic."**

In the roof parking lot of a building two 2 cars pulled up. One a slick black Lamborghini and 2 black Hondas. The other car was a black BMW i8. 2 guys eached stepped out of the black Hondas and one man stepped out of the black Lambo.

"What the FUCK SAKURA!? Where'd she go?!" The man who looked like the groom spoke. He looked like him put older much older. Maybe father?

Sakura threw a pair of silver heels in front of them. With a cocky smirk she walked forward towards them. There was the sound of a car door opening and 2 guys with long blonde hair and one with dark red haired stepped out of a black Lexus LFA.

"She's long gone by now Fugaku." Sakura spoke as the 2 men walked up by either side of her. The blonde one held a baseball bat in his hand and the red head had a bored smirk on his face. The blonde was dressed in dark blue pants, a black muscle tee and a grey jacket tied around his waist. The red head was dressed in black pants a black long sleeved undershirt with a red shirt that had the number 80 on it in red as well.

"You BITCH!" Fugaku ran to her with his fist raised but was surprised when the red haired man stood in front of her and ran to meet him half way with a fist of his own.

"It's war then Fugaku." Sakura spoke as the blonde gave a sickening laugh.

"Go wild Deidara, Sasori."

And they did. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other, swinging of a bat and cracking sounds of bones were heard throughout the lot.

" **Somethings are timeless."**

Naruto and Hinata ran towards a bus that had stopped in front of them. Stepping onto the empty bus they sat in the very back, hand intertwined and tired but bright happy smiles on their faces. At that moment in time they felt like they could take on the world together, just the 2 of them and no one else.

Hiashi sat down inside the waiting room that Hinata had been in. Sitting down he picked up the bouquet of roses that was to be hers'. He picked it up and studied it. A small smile made its way up his stern looking face.

"Have a great life full of freedom my daughter." Standing up he placed it back on the love seat and walked out.

" **Classic."**

Sakura spoke as she looked up at the cloudy bright sky a smile on her face. With that last word she ran towards Deidara and roundhouse kicked a guy who was trying to get him from behind.

"Finally joining the fun Sakura-chan?" Deidara shouted as he leaned back to back with her facing more than 10 of the guys in black suits. Sasori soon joined them and all 3 were faced with 20+ men surrounding them.

"You ready?" Sasori and Deidara said in unison.

"I think you and Sasori make a better couple than me and you, Deidara." Sakura chuckled when she saw Deidara, also her boyfriend, glare at her and Sasori, her brother also glare at her.

"Because last night we didn't do it for 4 hours straight." Deidara smirked down at his girlfriend who laughed at her brother gagging and glaring at the blonde.

Having a good laugh the trio got into battle stances ready to fight to the death if need be. The people surrounding them took a step and then another and another till they charged at the trio who ran in different direction at the same time. A battle cry was heard from the trio.

" _Have a Classic Love Naruto, Hinata."_


End file.
